Blue
by joliemaria
Summary: The girl who fears her past, and may not be brave enough to overcome her future with the titans. Many questions have to be answered: who is she? and why is she hiding from the world when she so clearly has a real desire to live in it? Why is she pulling away from those she loves? And will it be too late in the end? Will she realize her own strength in time? who knows.


Night was approaching fast. Beyond the high walls of titans tower, where the stars glimmered in quiet intensity, all appeared to be at peace. Yet; suddenly as night had fallen over the sleeping lids of the team within the confines of those walls, the titans were awakened by a loud, flashing light. It cloaked the walls in crimson, and the carpets in burgundy. A short moment later, figures appeared in the center of this T-shaped palace.

There was a brief moment of pause, as the five stood at attention: receiving the required information—where they were going, what the name of the culprit was; and the crime.

Meanwhile:

On a dark, crumbling street, where only a few amber-colored lights were set—about fifteen feet apart, a single porch light turned on. The loud, sharp screeching of a rusty, possibly broken hinge on a screen door, came and went—disappearing just as swiftly as the small square of light beside its owners' face. There was silence another moment, and then a collection of rapid knocking sounds—like small fists beating toy drums. The sounds continued on down the street, until its source was at last, revealed.

A slim figure; whose pale shadow ran at her heels, and whose gray one seemed to be running alongside a world free of gravity, was found in the dim, almost damp cone of light beneath its large, rectangular pole. Her feet were bare, pale; small things beneath slightly flared black pants; tight at her ankles, and waist. A black tank top, which cut off just below her ribs and some long, white bandages covering the area between her shoulder-blade and elbow, whose view from afar was obstructed only by a shoulder-length bob of sky blue, completed her profile. Puffs of white-grey oxygen were pressed from her lips, and she carried only a sling on her back—long, and lean. As the girl ran, she pulled on a pair of black gloves; and pulled from her pocket; a pair of black flats.

Meanwhile:

"Titans, go!"

The group acted, and spoke as one; as they divided themselves—one titan to each monster. The only problem was; the gray, shapeless clay was pouring little bits of itself onto the streets of the city which surrounded them all. Eventually, the whole city would be full of them—shape shifters. There were flashes of negative light, blasts of blue energy—green giants chasing the things into corners; isolating them so they could be frozen by star fires red-pink beams. They would harden rapidly—and then giant green feet, or fists of some kind—would smash them to pieces.

However, the number was growing; and fast. Cyborg was brought to his knees; swallowed up by the gray lumps: beast boy was growing tired, and knew he probably wouldn't be able to last much longer. Raven was doing as best as she could: dodging their wet, muddy secretion; robin and star fire the only ones left to fight the now; small army.

They backed against each other; completely surrounded. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a flash of pale skin crossed their paths. Sky-blue hair and black pants rustled in the breeze, as she propelled herself from the light of a florescent streetlamp; a piece of steel wire, her chose of travel. Landing beside the two, the girl crouched slightly. Drawing from behind her back a long, silver sword; she spared a glance over at them.

"I'm on your side. And I'm going to help whether you like it or not,"

"Okay, but I hope you know what you're getting into,"

"So do I,"

Now, the three all backed against each other; the girl now initiated temporarily onto the team.

"Star fire, if you can freeze 'em, I'll destroy them. Blue—think you can help with that?"

"No problem."

And so, the three split up: raven, now freed of the position of target; froze a small section of the creatures in a black box of energy: they turned to bits of rubble after a moment or two of patience. 'Blue' as the girl had been initiated; sliced the frozen clay creatures one after another; even managing to throw some away from robin; by only the curve of her blade. After some time, the things abated. Not long after 'blue's' appearance, the battle began to turn in their favor. Cyborg and beast boy were released from their clay prisons, and with a long sigh; they all six met up together. There were a couple of 'boo-yah's', and goofy grins; raven descended to the ground, star fire embraced blue in a spine-crushing hug of thanks, and then released her, suddenly embarrassed.

"I am sorry, blue. Did I hurt you? Oh! Your shoulder…"

The girl smiled uncertainly at star fire; and then the group as a whole. Her left hand fell to her right elbow, and she drew both arms slightly closer to her body. There was no longer a gap between the skin of her abdomen, and the clothing between them.

"Don't worry about it, really—anyway, thanks for letting me help you guys out,"

Robin smiled at her, nodding.

"Anytime, blue."

Her eyes traveled to the horizon; it was nearly dawn. Taking a long, steel wire from her pocket, she made her way back to the place she'd been staying for the past couple of weeks. However, a voice somewhere close behind her, made her spin around. It was cyborg; his blue and silver metals gleaming slightly in the now rising sun.

"Hey, are you sure you'll be all right? With damage like that…"

"Thank you for worrying, really; but I'll be perfectly fine. I'm made up of some strong material."

This time, she turned her back to him, and continued on down the path she'd taken here in the first place. She could feel their eyes following after her; so, deviating slightly; the girl walked slow, steady; darting down a long, thin alley; and into a poorly-lit corner. After a moment or so of silence; she pursued her regular path once more. As much as she wanted to help protect the city; she had no intentions of making personal connections with its current leading heroes. Friends meant protection; and they also meant that they could bring the worst kind of betrayal to the table if at all necessary. Also, friends meant questions: she wasn't all that keen on answering them.


End file.
